


Day 19: Threesome

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Co-Topping, Crymaxing, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink Clint, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, slightly wrecked clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Phil settled behind Clint on the bed and motioned Steve closer.  Clint relaxed and shut his eyes as Phil touched him, and seeing Clint relax seemed to help Steve shake his nerves.  He climbed on the bed and let his legs fall open.In which Steve joins Phil and Clint for the first time.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Day 19: Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Phil/Clint were and are my first OTP for Marvel, even though I’ve focused less on them the last year or so as Bucky/Clint has started taking over my brain :D In addition, I’ve always loved the Phil/Clint/Steve combo, and there just aren’t enough of those stories, so here we are.

Phil settled behind Clint on the bed and motioned Steve closer. Clint relaxed and shut his eyes as Phil kneaded his ass, and seeing Clint relax seemed to help Steve shake his nerves. He climbed on the bed and let his legs fall open. His cock was already standing proud between them. 

Phil prodded Clint forward until he was on all fours in reach of Steve’s cock. Clint licked his lips as he stared down at Steve’s member, and Phil saw Steve’s flush darken. Phil didn’t waste any more time and he spread Clint’s cheeks. He pushed inside and started thrusting into him. Clint’s body took him easily after all the times they’d done this. 

Steve was staring in fascination at where Phil and Clint were joined but then Clint licked his lips again.

“You better suck him, baby. Show him how good your mouth can be,” Phil murmured, guiding Clint’s chin to Steve’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, tossing his head as Clint’s mouth slid down his shaft. 

Steve’s hips jerked and Clint gurgled, his eyes wide and watering.

“That’s it, Steve, show him what you’ve got,” Phil purred. His hand stroked Clint’s tied cock. “You can take us both, can’t you, baby.”

Clint warbled a response, but it was cut off by Steve thrusting into his mouth. Phil watched Clint swallow around Steve’s cock, fighting to fit it all. 

“He looks amazing, Phil,” Steve said, sounding awed.

“Oh, he is amazing,” Phil said, smoothing a hand down Clint’s spine.

He caught Steve’s eye, and Steve nodded. They started a rhythm and soon had Clint bouncing between them. Each thrust had Clint sinking deeper on either the cock in his mouth or the cock in his ass. It didn’t take long before he was a whimpering mess, with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

Phil felt himself getting closer and he pushed Clint further down on Steve’s cock so that he could adjust his angle and pounded into Clint’s ass. Steve’s held Clint in place as Phil started coming, slamming into Clint ass and spilling come inside him.

Steve let go, and Clint gasped for breath, tears pouring down his cheeks now. Steve cupped the back of his head when he had regained his breath and fed Clint his cock. Then he proceeded to fuck Clint’s face while Phil stroked his cock. Clint’s jaw was relaxed as he let Steve use him, and his cock was hard and throbbing in Phil’s hand.

Steve came down Clint’s throat, while Clint swallowed around him. He managed to swallow most of it but as Steve pulled back, some of it dribbled down his chin. Phil swiped it up with his thumb and pushed it back into Clint’s mouth. When Clint had sucked his thumb clean, Phil bent forward and kissed him. He licked into Clint’s mouth. The taste of Steve was everywhere and Phil hummed with pleasure as he chased it down.

Finally he pulled back for breath and said to Steve, “Help me finish him off.”

Clint whimpered as Steve’s big hand encircled Phil’s on his cock. His cock was red and looked achingly hard. Phil reached his other hand down to release the tie on Clint’s cock.

“Here you go, baby,” Phil said. 

He freed Clint’s cock and he and Steve stroked it firmly. Clint wailed. His hips jerked under their grasp and he sobbed as his orgasm hit him. His whole body clenched as he came. Steve and Phil stroked him through it, until he was whimpering and pressed his stop handsign into Phil’s thigh.

“That’s it, baby, so good for us, sweetheart, so good,” Phil murmured as he pulled Clint into his arms.

He pulled them further up the bed so he could rest against the headboard and let Clint curl up on top of him. Steve spooned up alongside them, not scared off by the intensity of Clint’s orgasm.

When Clint had calmed down a little, Steve asked, “Is it always like this?” His hand rubbed easy circles on Clint’s back.

“Not always. I think it’s fair to say he really enjoyed himself,” Phil said, hand cupping Clint’s chin. Clint nodded, eyes still closed. “I know I certainly did.”

Steve blushed a charming pink.

“I did too. I’d like to do it again sometime. Not just this though,” Steve said, starting to nervously babble. “Although I’d love to do this again sometime too. And other things, if you two were ever interested.”

“Oh Steve. I think there’s a million things we’d like to do with you,” Phil said.

Clint smiled though his eyes were still closed. He groped around for Steve’s hand and when he found it he laced their fingers together.

“I think I’d like that too,” Steve said, smiling.


End file.
